


Broken and Damaged

by 1_00076



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Second War with Voldemort, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_00076/pseuds/1_00076
Summary: Au: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had a daughter. Sirius sit went to Azkaban and Lupin raised their daughter in America.Kilie Lupin-Black starts at Hogwarts when Remus gets offered a job. Kilie is a year older than Harry.This gets darker as the years continue and the wat gets closer.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Broken and Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Please know your limits and tell me if i need to add a trigger warning for anything that might not be triggering for me.

"Why now? You didn't want me going four years ago," Kilie looks at her dad.

"Because Moon, Sirius has escaped and it will be the safest place for you." whispers Remus. He can tell his daughter doesn't want to leave but after what happened last year. It will be good for her, he tells himself.

"I don't want to leave America its my home" then she started crying.

"I know," Remus pulls her into his chest, "this is put home put i think it will be good for us." 

"So we are moving to London" she asked knowing the answer. 

"We are going to move into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Its your fathers old home. Where you and Draco would stay after sneaking out Manor." Kilie nods remembering. Remus continues, "We will stay there for a week then go to Hogwarts for the school year."

They say their goodbye to the pack. They have made a family in America but since the accident it has been hard for Kilie. That is the reason Remus took the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle from a song lyric in "this was a home once" By the Bad Suns.  
> This is the shortest chapter i have. Sorry, the rest will be longer.  
> I hope you like it. I have the next chapter written i just have to edit then it will be posted.


End file.
